


How time has passed.

by diss_diss_fall_in_love (Dissapointed_Poetry)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Domestic Fluff, GET IT, Get ready for fluff, How Do I Tag, I know, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Steven Universe References, Turquoise is a stone cold bitch, candle quartz is smii7y, im sorry, in case anyone needs to know that, krii7y - Freeform, maybe fighting?, probably gonna stay one chapter, smii7y is a sunshine child, tired boys, turquoise is kryoz, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissapointed_Poetry/pseuds/diss_diss_fall_in_love
Summary: a short Krii7y Steven Universe au fic created for an Art Event. Its based around a morning in which Turquoise finally gets some time to think. He lives a very hectic life so thinking isn't something he does often. Someone needs to give this boy a break honsetly smh.





	How time has passed.

**Author's Note:**

> "Turquoise reminisces on how he got to where he is as a morning wastes away on the words of a wind chime."
> 
> Hello ao3 and welcome to my first fic! I've wanted to post my work somewhere for a while but never really had the confidence and if im being honest I kinda still don't. If I hadn't been pushed to post this somewhere I probaby wouldn't have and I'm honsetly really thankful for that push. Anyway to the real stuff, this was a fic made for an april-may event based on an au I cultivated with the help of a few friends. This event was a partners event as well so along with my fic which you may be reading right now one of my friends did some cool art based on the au which you will be seeing at think link right here: https://gubbalupagus.tumblr.com/post/185144841393/part-of-a-collab-i-did-with-diss-of-their-steven (its very cute and I love the pics so I hope you will love them too). Anyway I hope you enjoy and who knows maybe i'll post more stuff here in the future. 
> 
> live life free duder - Diss

Turquoise thinks that he's finally getting the hang of this working together thing.  
When on homeworld, he had never been given a task where he had to work side by side with another gem. So, working in such close contact with Candle Quartz

with Jaren

has been an interesting shift.

It took him a bit to figure out what everything in the back did and why they did them. It took him even longer to figure out why Jaren was so willing to help these rouges when he got nothing in return for his efforts. But he thinks he’s starting to get it. With every morning that passes in the shop, Turquoise becomes more comfortable with the daily routine, with the proximity. It’s made him realize that he’s spent his life without anyone. He spends more and more of his time scanning through his past, trying to find a moment when he wasn’t isolated. Ever since he was cut, Facet-3U6K Cut-6XT, he was made to work in the shadows. To track down cowards and bring them to justice. Now he's helping gems find a place in a society he thought homeworld destroyed.

Learning about the new peace between the earth colony and homeworld was strange. He had been working on a scout ship before it happened. A mission identical to almost all others and yet would become the cornerstone for his present. Find and track down the gem of one rogue scout cut who had been sent years before him. Due to an unforeseen technical malfunction, the ship started to burn while entering the earth’s atmosphere and while protecting the head researcher from the landing, Turquoise got poofed in the process. When he came to in the wreckage of the researcher’s pod, he was surrounded by shards and left without a way to return to homeworld. Stranded on an island full of corrupted gems, he survived the only way he knew how.

Active combat.

It was cruel, looking back, what he did to those gems, but the territory was unfamiliar to him and he didn’t have time for analysis while surrounded by foreign enemies. When he finally reached the edge of the island, he didn’t think, he just stepped onto the black sea and started walking. It would have been incomprehensible to Turquoise that one mission would lead him to where he is today. Standing behind the counter of an antiquated store with Jaren humming in the back as he finishes up crack repairs on their newest guest.

He thinks that if he hadn’t met Jaren, he'd probably still be tracking people down. Half of the gems that came through this shop he would have been tasked to scout and destroy.

To shatter.

But Jaren showed him the light and now he helps show that light to others.

As Turquoise stands idle at the front taking in the ambient sounds that surround the store, he hears a gasp break through the humming and Jaren calls out to help him with the gem he’s working on as it retakes physical form. He’s been working on that specific cut for weeks on end and it seems as if the repairing phase was finally complete. Jaren insists on meeting all the gems he repairs and as of recent has been calling Turquoise to the back to meet them as well. He thinks it’s a sign that Jae trusts him enough not to crack them immediately upon seeing them which is a good change. Jaren calls out to him again telling Turquoise to “hurry his ass up because they’re already reforming” so Turquoise, with a slight laugh, lightly pushes the beaded curtain behind the counter aside to step into the hallways leading to the back of the shop.

He watches his feet press against the floors with mostly caution as to make sure he doesn't freeze the hardwood while he walks. It’s happened before and Jaren said he didn’t have the budget to replace the floors again, so Turquoise doesn’t want to push his luck. Each step is a cautious maneuver, which may he add is going especially well considering his track record, until he hears a yelp from the other room followed by a body hitting the floor.

He stops caring about the hardwood at that point.

His feet glaze the floors in ice as he skids down the hall into the doorway, grasping haphazardly at the frame to pull himself to a stop. Turquoise’s breath is usually visible against the humid summer air as each is cased in crystals of frost, but nothing can be seen leaving his lips when he sees the gem they brought in has become fully physical.

It’s large, curling in on itself as it strains against the ceiling of the room, as its many arms grope around for any sort of purchase. It's a corrupted gem and it seems that in its current state it has started to target Jaren. Jaren himself is wincing in pain and clutching his arm as he slowly sits up from against a few boxes laid strewn around the room. Turquoise has never seen Jaren in pain and in that split second, he decides he never wants to see it again. Time seemed to freeze as the gem homes in on Jaren’s pained breath and lunges for him, limbs snatching at his body like vipers.

It's a scene Turquoise has experienced too many times firsthand and without thought, he begins to sink into his old instincts. Tunnel vision sets in as his brain moves to scope out the scene before planning the most efficient route to immobilize the target and neutralize them before they can harm the objective. His hands come together as he pulls his knives into his palms and he calculates with time allotted before contact he's got only one shot.

It's unlikely that statistic matters though, because in all his decades of hunting, Turquoise has never missed a throw and this shot is no exception.

Butterfly knives slicing through the threat as the physical form fluctuates before bursting apart leaving only the gem, shattered soon after by the heel of Turquoise’s boot as he moves in haste to check the objectives physical condition. Kneeling in front of Jaren, his hands immediately go to check Jaren’s arm and to his relief, nothing seems to be swollen or broken. Turquoise leans back and finally let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding back. His eyes glance over Jaren’s body to see if there could be any other indicators for injury or pain and while looking at his legs, he hears a slight stutter in breath.

He looks straight at Jaren’s face for the first time since he kneeled down, and Jaren is crying.

His eyes are red as teardrops spill in pretty lines down his face. It's the most horrifying thing Turquoise has ever seen and for the first time since he was cut, he feels a chill run down his back. He’s afraid he missed something in his first medical check but before he can move to check again

Jaren’s hands reach up and touch Turquoise’s face.

Jaren’s thumbs trace the outlines of his cheekbones and his fingers splay themselves across the sides of his head carding themselves into his hair almost as if he needs confirmation that Turquoise is real. Turquoise is paralyzed. All he can do is stare into Jaren’s eyes as they search for something in him that he cannot fathom. All at once everything seems to still as Jaren’s hands move from his face to his neck and then in one fluid motion over the shoulders pulling Turquoise into his chest. They’re hugging. It's the first time that Turquoise lets himself relax, surrounded by Jaren he feels safer than he has ever felt. It's only when Jaren seems to freeze up and pull away that Turquoise hugs him back. His arms wrapping around his torso and locking the man in place snug against his body.

They lie there for what feels like forever just basking in each other in a way that neither had done before.

It felt as if they had stumbled upon something between the two that had always been present but never addressed. A longing for something beyond the bumps and light touches they had shared before.

A silent cry finally heard.

Turquoise can feel Jaren’s head shift down from the top of his, as lips graze against his ear. The feeling of movement as Jaren murmurs “thank you” against his skin is enough to send warmth rushing through him as the world around them starts to fade from his senses. It’s as if Jaren is all that matters in that moment and maybe he is all that matters. Turquoise pulls Jaren closer to him as he starts to feel a sort of buzz between them. It's hard to tell at this point where Turquoise ends and Jaren begins as their own minds become hyper-focused on that need for contact. As they feel themselves sinking into a lull of pure content, the windchimes at the front of the store clang together indicating that they have a customer to attend to.

They stand up, but something feels off as they rise to their feet. Turquoise feels taller than usual and as he rises to full height, he almost bumps into the ceiling of the now cramped room. Two of his arms go to touch the ceiling out of reflex and he realizes they are not the only ones he could wield. He has an extra set of arms. His balance is thrown off as one of the sets moves to his face without him telling them to. Turquoise is unsure of what's happening and as he tries to rationalize his new mutinous limbs, he hears someone call out for him, but the sound doesn’t seem to emanate from outside of the room he is currently in. It seems to emanate from his own mouth and it’s moving to form his name with a voice that is not his own.

It almost sounds like Jaren.


End file.
